Her Jack Card
by Gagal Move-On
Summary: Kediaman Dojima di suatu malam musim panas. Dua orang anak manusia dengan satu pak kartu.


**A Persona 4 Fanfiction**

**Her ****Jack Card**

**Persona 4 by Atlus**

**Hello Kitty punya Sanrio Co.**

=tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini=

**Warning for some typo(s)**

* * *

Suatu malam di musim panas 2011.

Malam yang cukup panas untuk membuat Adachi membiarkan _blazer_-nya tergeletak tak berdaya di sandaran sofa.

Nanako tampak sibuk mengganti-ganti _channel_ tv-nya menggunakan _remote_. Sedangkan Adachi duduk di atas sofa biru gelap yang berada di belakangnya memperhatikan si rambut coklat melakukan hal itu.

"Nanako-_chan_, siaran apa yang kau cari?"

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng pelan, dengan matanya yang tetap terpaku pada layar tv ia menjawab, "tidak tahu, acara kuis yang biasanya kutonton tidak ada. Digantikan acara olahraga." Jawabnya diiringi dengan desahan kecewa.

Mendengar jawaban itu Adachi terlihat sedang berpikir. Diliriknya arloji di tangan kirinya. Pukul setengah delapan. Masih jauh dari jam pulang atasannya mau pun sepupunya si bocah yang sedang kerja paruh waktu.

Gadis kecil itu tetap memencet _remote_ hingga layar tv-nya menampilkan saluran berita dan berita yang ditayangkan masih saja tentang pembunuhan misterius yang marak di kota mereka.

Pria berusia 27 tahun itu mendecak kesal tak kentara.

Bagaimanapun berita itu tak pantas untuk dilihat oleh seorang bocah berumur 6 tahun. Terlebih fakta dari berita itu bahwa pembunuhan yang terjadi merupakan kesalahan bodoh anak buah ayahnya yang bahkan sedang menemaninya sekarang.

Berpikir keraslah Adachi untuk mencari cara mengalihkan pikiran Nanako dari tayangan yang ditampilkan oleh 'kotak ajaib' itu. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan ide yang menurutnya menarik.

"Hei, Nanako-_chan_, apa kau tak bosan menonton tv?"

Dan detektif itu berhasil mendapat perhatian dari Nanako. Gadis cilik itu memindahkan pandangannya dari layar tv ke arah pria itu, "hm, kurasa tidak..."

Adachi kemudian beringsut dari sofa—menuju ke sebelah Nanako—dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"Kau tahu, Nanako-_chan_? Siaran tv banyak menyimpan kebohongan." Ujarnya pelan dengan tatapan serius.

Nanako memandanginya dan layar tv secara bergantian. Agaknya ia tak begitu paham dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pria itu.

_Mungkin aku harus mengganti kalimatku agar lebih mudah dicerna_ pikir Adachi. Tapi kemudian ia melihat Nanako menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku memang terkadang tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh orang di tv, Adachi-_san_, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tidak tertipu."

Pria itu ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Kapan terakhir kali ia menemukan manusia polos di muka bumi? Bahkan anak-anak lain yang pernah ia temui tidak punya kepolosan seperti ini. Itu sebabnya ia _tertarik_ dan _peduli_ pada gadis cilik ini.

Ia menepuk kepala Nanako pelan sebelum membuka mulut, "oh ya, apa kau punya satu pak kartu?"

"Kartu?"

"Ya, kartu yang biasa digunakan untuk bermain." Adachi memperagakan seseorang yang sedang mengocok kartu dengan tangannya. Jika gadis kecil ini tak punya, habislah sudah rencananya.

Sementara sang gadis berkuncir dua itu tampak berusaha mengingat-ingat—"ah, aku punya!"—dan sepertinya keberuntungan menghinggapi pria itu malam ini.

"Bagus! Bisa kau ambilkan?"

Nanako mengangguk kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya. Dengan segera Adachi meraih _remote_ dan mematikan layar tv. Saat Nanako kembali gadis itu terlihat bingung ketika menemukan layar tv-nya yang kini telah berubah menjadi gelap.

Keadaan pun menjadi sunyi, yang terdengar kini hanya suara jangkrik bersahutan dari pekarangan rumah Dojima.

Pria itu menepuk-nepuk bantal duduk di sebelahnya—mengisyaratkan Nanako untuk duduk di sana—gadis bersurai coklat itu dengan patuh duduk di sebelahnya dan menyerahkan satu pak kartu dari tangan mungilnya ke tangan sang detektif muda.

Gambarnya Hello Kitty. Adachi sedikit berjengit saat melihatnya. Kemudian pria itu batuk sedikit sebelum mengubah suaranya.

"Apa kau suka sulap, Nanako-_chan_?" suaranya terdengar lebih berat dari biasa, menirukan gaya pesulap-pesulap yang pernah ada. Dia ingin meyakinkan bocah di depannya kini bahwa dia memang seorang pesulap asli.

Kedengaran berlebihan memang, tapi mata Nanako berbinar senang karena hal itu—mengetahui bahwa ternyata mereka berdua bukan hanya akan bermain permainan kartu biasa malam ini—Ia mengangguk semangat sekali. Bahkan _Big Bro_-nya belum pernah memperlihatkan permainan sulap menggunakan kartu Hello Kitty miliknya ini.

Adachi menyeringai sebelum menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya. Membuat tangannya terekspos seolah memberi bukti bahwa tak ada barang yang bisa ia sembunyikan di sana.

Ia mulai mengocok kartu-kartu berlatar warna merah muda itu dalam genggamannya dengan cepat. Nanako yakin tak pernah melihat kocokan kartu secepat itu selain yang dilakukan oleh pesulap profesional yang ia lihat di tv. Gadis cilik itu hanya bisa terpana.

Pria itu tahu kini ia sudah mendapatkan perhatian sepenuhnya dari Nanako. Ia pun tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya, hei, mengapa baru sekarang ia ingat kemampuan hasil dari keisengannya selama ini?

"Katakan berhenti di mana saja," ucapnya sambil terus mengubah-ngubah posisi kartu-kartu itu di tangannya.

Nanako mengangguk sebelum berkata '_stop_' dengan nada tinggi karena antusias.

Adachi segera menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Kemudian ia mengangkat kartu itu, memperlihatkan kartunya pada Nanako tanpa ia sendiri juga turut melihat.

"Apa kau bisa ingat kartunya?"

Nanako mengangguk lagi.

"Baik, sekarang ingat-ingat terus di kepalamu dan jangan katakan padaku, oke?"

Hei! Sepertinya Nanako tahu permainan ini! _Pasti Adachi-san akan menebak kartunya!_ serunya di dalam kepala sebelum mengangguk lagi.

Adachi menggabungkan kembali 'kartu Nanako' dengan kartu-kartu yang lain. Mengocoknya kembali sehingga kartu yang dilihat Nanako tadi kini tak jelas keberadaannya.

Setelah beberapa kocokan kartu lagi ia berhenti dan mengangkat salah satu kartu untuk diperlihatkan pada Nanako.

"Ini?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu-ragu mengangkat kartu dua wajik.

"Pfft—bukan!"

Nanako berusaha menahan tawanya—tentu, karena baru kali ini ia melihat pertunjukan sulap yang gagal—untuk tidak menyakiti hati pria itu.

"H-hei, seorang master sulap pun pernah salah!" Adachi berkilah membela dirinya, dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat ia memasukkan kartu yang salah itu kembali ke dalam tumpukan kartu.

"Hm, hm." Gadis itu mengangguk-ngangguk, ia menghargai usaha yang telah dilakukan Adachi. Karena mungkin saja Adachi sengaja salah pada percobaan pertama.

"Biar kutebak lagi ...," pria itu berakting seolah-olah menerawang keberadaan kartu milik Nanako, kemudian mengocok kartu-kartu itu kembali dan memperlihatkan kartu berikutnya pada gadis cilik itu.

"Aku yakin pasti ini!" serunya penuh dengan kepercayaan diri mengangkat kartu tujuh sekop.

Nanako menggeleng kemudian tertawa lepas. _Sepertinya Adachi_-_san_ h_anya berpura-pura bisa melakukan sulap untuk menghiburnya_.

Adachi tersenyum menang sekilas—senyuman itu tak sempat tertangkap oleh mata Nanako—sebelum berakting kembali memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Aku tak pernah salah dalam sulap semacam ini sebelumnya..." Nada suaranya terdengar tak percaya. Mengetuk-ngetuk tumpukan kartu itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Nanako tersenyum untuk menghiburnya, "tidak apa, Adachi-_san_, aku senang kok!" sungguh ia mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya, walau ekspektasinya di awal tadi ternyata salah. Bahwa pertunjukan sulap Adachi-_san_ akan benar-benar menjadi sulap yang tak terlupakan seumur hidupnya.

"Hm? Benarkah?" pria berdasi merah itu menatap sang Dojima kecil dengan penuh selidik.

"Uhm!" kemudian Nanako tertawa lagi untuk menunjukkan akan kebenaran dari kalimatnya.

"Hm, kalau begitu ... harusnya ini membuatmu lebih senang lagi...," Adachi beringsut semakin dekat pada tubuh gadis kecil itu, meraih lembut tengkuk Nanako untuk mendekatkan wajah mungil itu ke wajahnya, membuat sang pemilik wajah kecil tersentak dan pandangan matanya melebar.

Ketika wajah mereka tinggal berjarak beberapa senti lagi Adachi berbisik lembut tepat di depan wajahnya, membuat Nanako bisa merasakan hembusan pelan napas pria itu.

"Apa kartumu ratu hati?"

Nanako mengangguk sedikit, masih tak mengerti apa yang akan detektif muda itu lakukan. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa ia harusnya terkejut karena Adachi baru saja menebak kartunya secara tepat.

Adachi kemudian menarik tangannya dari tengkuk Nanako dan mengambil jarak dari gadis kecil itu. Kemudian memperlihatkan kartu ratu hati yang seolah-olah ia dapatkan dari tengkuk Nanako.

Seketika gadis kecil itu memekik senang.

.

End

.

* * *

Ditulis karena saya suka sekali pairing ini, untuk teman-teman yang merasakan hal yang sama dengan saya, serta untuk Nanas dan Vivian. Dan masih merupakan bagian dari serangkaian fanfiksi jawaban teman-teman di twitter.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini (dan bonus scene tentunya)!

Januari 2014

G-mo

* * *

**Omake!**

.

Setelah beberapa trik sulap telah ia perlihatkan, Adachi beristirahat sejenak dan menghidupkan tv kembali untuk sekadar mengusir kesunyian.

Sedangkan Nanako bermain-main dengan kartunya, menaruh tiga kartu dalam satu garis lurus. King hati – ratu hati – jack hati.

Hal itu menarik mata Adachi untuk memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan gadis kecil itu.

"Kau tahu, Nanako-_chan_? Kau terlihat seperti ratu di kartu itu." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk kartu yang berada di tengah.

"Kenapa?" Nanako menatapnya. Gadis kecil itu merasa dia terlalu muda untuk menjadi ratu.

Adachi tersenyum sedikit, "karena ratu itu benar-benar seorang perempuan yang baik hati."

Pipi Nanako bersemu mendengarnya, ia amat senang dipuji sebagai anak baik. Kemudian matanya menatap—seolah menilai—pria berkemeja putih itu, "kalau begitu Adachi-_san_ adalah jack ya." Dan itulah kesimpulan yang ia dapatkan.

"Hah?"

Ia menunjuk kartu jack yang berada di bagian tepi meja tampak seolah sedang melindungi kartu ratu agar tak terjatuh, "Melindungi sang ratu dari bahaya."

Mendengarnya Adachi menjadi terenyuh. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari gambar jack Hello Kity pada kartu itu._ Menghancurkan segala imajinasinya tentang seorang jack yang gagah._


End file.
